


When Grizz Got Back- The Confrontation

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: When Grizz get's back from the exhibition, he's already heated from the events that unraveled with Luke's betrayal. Things escalate when seeing Eden, Becca's baby, supposedly Sam's as well, or at least that's what Grizz believes. What will happen when Grizz confronts Sam? Will the truth come out?(Basically I'm giving y'all what you want again-- Angst, Smut, Fluff. Plot twists, suspicion, betrayal, and 50 shades of Grizz. You're welcome.)





	When Grizz Got Back- The Confrontation

Grizz could feel his blood boiling as he stalked to his house; Luke at betrayed Ally. Campbell, Harry, Luke, all of them had betrayed her and gone full blown dictatorship lead Russia on their asses, he had only been gone for not even a week for fucks sake! Slamming the door to his bedroom, he let himself collapse against it. He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid of tears spilling. He knew he had to face it however. Opening his eyes, Grizz took in his surroundings, memories flooding through his mind. It had been a week, and yet the image of Sam in his room, on his bed, beneath the covers; still lingered in his mind. He let himself sit on his bed, running his hands over the sheets that Sam had laid on. Bringing the fabric closer, Grizz inhaled, Sam's scent numbing his sences and overwhelming him, making tears tug at the corners of his eyes. Sam was his for only one night, and then he was gone. Was he even his in the first place? 

Grizz couldn't be sure. Sam had come to see him before he left, making promises that seemed genuine. But hadn't they seemed that way before? Grizz could still feel Sam's lingering kiss on his lips, the desperation behind it had convinced him fully in that moment. But there was still the big elephant in the room; the baby. Sam's baby. Never had Grizz imagined Sam sleeping with Becca, he said he was drunk when it happened, but drinking doesn't change your sexuality. Grizz would know, he tried many times. It struck him then, the baby may have came by now. He needed to talk to Sam. 

***

Sam's mind had been boggled for the past two days; Eden had his eyes. The baby had his eyes, not Becca's. Neither of Becca's parents did, nor any of her family, but Sam did. His whole family had blue eyes besides his dad. How could Eden have his eyes? He wasn't the biological father, he had no idea who the real father was. But those eyes, the purest blue with flakes of yellow, those were definitely his. Becca had said that she had gotten drunk and hooked up with a guy at a party. He wracked his brain to try and figure out what parties were happening 9 months ago. It hit him full force, like a bullet to the heart; Campbell's 18th birthday party was 9 months ago. Becca had come to film, then he lost her after an hour or so, he ended up leaving and going to his room, ignoring the thudding of the floor boards. He found his skin crawling, suddenly feeling ill. Betrayed, heartbroken, and sick. 

He thought of Grizz, he had been so overwhelmed with the baby, and with worrying about Grizz the past week. In that moment? All he wanted was Grizz. It's all he could think about. He needed him. He needed to see the boy that had gone all out for him, who had learned his language, who was willing to risk everything just to be with him. Sam needed to talk to Grizz. Soon. 

*** 

Becca held Eden in her arms, happily smiling down at her sleeping newborn. Sam wasn't here, though he hadn't left once since she had been born, but this morning when she woke up, Kelly had been watching the child, not Sam. She was still in the hospital, Kelly wanted to keep a close eye on her and the baby for another couple of days. She was rather shocked when she saw Grizz coming through the hospital, a strange expression on his face. 

"Grizz? You're back! How did it go-" 

"It went fine, is Sam around?" 

Becca shook her head, "No, he disappeared this morning. He was gone when I woke up. He's been acting strange ever since she was born." She commented, looking down at her daughter. 

It hit Grizz then that Sam's baby was in Becca's arms. His eyes went wide and he felt a bullet go through his chest. "I-is that.. Uhm..She's a girl." He stammered out. 

Becca smiled, "Yes, her name's Eden. Do you want to hold her?" 

Grizz took a step closer, seeing the child was now awake. That's when he noticed it; her eyes. They were a crystal clear blue. They were Sam's. 

He felt nauseous all of a sudden, "I uh, I can't." His voice cracked, "She's beautiful though, she has Sam's eyes." He commented, quickly turning away and making his leave from the hospital, tears streaming down his face. 

***

When Grizz arrived home, he stalked past his housemates and into his room, shocked to see Sam sat on his bed, his eyes puffy and watery, an exasperated expression splattered across his features. His head rose when Grizz closed the door, getting Sam's attention. 

"What are you doing here?" Grizz asked, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he signed. He didn't want Sam to know he had cried over him, again. 

"I came to see you, I got here a few minutes ago." His hands were trembling. "I've been walking all morning. Your housemates said you were back though so I waited."

Grizz could tell he was upset, but Grizz's sadness and anger was still boiling inside of him. "She has your eyes, the baby I mean." He said flatly, "She looks like the perfect mixture of you both."

Sam's eyes went wide, and he rose to his feet, "Grizz, listen to me please. I meant what i said. There's things I'm not sure about, I'm confused. I'm angry and pissed off too. But, you're the only thing that's making sense to me right now." He was closer to Grizz now, only a foot away, "Please Grizz. Just be patient with me. I came to see you for a reason-"

"Do you know how hard this is on me? Now I have a walking reminder that you were never mine! Never. She's so perfect, I'm happy for you both truly. But you should have fucking told me!"

"You're talking too fast! Grizz please just-"

Grizz cut him off again, "No, don't look at me like that." He spoke firmly. "Don't make me feel bad. I have to do that any time I want to sleep now. Do you get that? I can't come into my own bedroom without thinking of you now. It's killing me." He annunciated each of his words, speaking slowly. His voice had raised and tears were spilling but he couldn't stop, "Now there's this spitting image of you walking around? A reminder that you were NEVER mine! I can't. I can't handle-"

"Eden isn't mine!" Sam shouted. His voice was shrill, but the pain was audible.

Grizz's eyes went wide, his heart skipped a beat. "What? But you said-"

"I lied. Becca asked me too.. I'm not the father... I never slept with anyone, until you...." Sam was crying now, looking anywhere but Grizz.

"But her eyes?"

"That's what I noticed," Sam sobbed, the sound and sight of him like this made Grizz's heart shatter. "It was Campbell. She refused to tell me who the father was. But she gave me a hint awhile ago. Said it was at a party she got drunk and hooked up with somebody. Campbell's birthday was 9 months ago. He has my eyes. He's my fucking brother. My psychotic brother. And my best friend slept with him, and now I have to..." he let out a sob.. "Now I have to be the father to a child of his... and I don't know what to think, or how to feel. Nothing makes sense!" He let out a sigh, his tear filed eyes meeting Grizz's again, "You're the only thing that makes sense to me right now. Please you have to believe me.." Sam was pleading with Grizz.

Grizz engulfed Sam in his arms, holding him close and tightly. Sam's body tremored in Grizz's hold, but he held on tightly. Grizz suddenly felt guilty for shouting at him again. But, he wasn't focused on that right now. He was focused on calming Sam down.

He felt Sam's tremors subside, pulling away from him and wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked down at the boy he was so fond of.

"We'll figure this out, okay?" He said, signing the few words he knew with one hand, cupping Sam's cheek with the other.

Sam nodded, "I've missed you, I've been worried, so worried." Sam murmured, his voice small from his sobbing.

Grizz felt his heart warm up. "I've missed you too. So much." Grizz said, leaning down and capturing Sam's lips in a kiss.

Sam kisses him back desperately, as if if he were to hold back, he might loose Grizz again. He felt that familiar warmth spread throughout his body, like a surge of electricity had sparked from Grizz's lips and flowed between his own. He kissed Grizz like his life depended on it, and Grizz kissed him back with equal vigor.

Sam pulled away for a moment, in need of air. Grizz still cupping his face and holding him close. "Can you teach me one more phrase in sign language?" Grizz asked.

Sam nodded, smiling and biting his bottom lip.

"How do you say, 'I love you'?"

Sam felt his heart soar, a smile spreading ear to ear. He held out his hand, showing Grizz the sign.

"I love you." Grizz signed in return.

Sam didn't need to answer him, he simply kissed him back, passionately. Teeth clashed and tongues collided, it was sloppy and messy. But it didn't matter, they needed to be close to each other. As close as possible. Sam's hands fumbled with Grizz's jacket, finally clasping the zipper between his fingers and undoing it, shrugging it from Grizz's broad shoulders and letting it hit the ground. His lips never leaving the taller boys'. Grizz made quick work of unbuttoning Sam's button down, tossing it aside and letting his hands wonder down Sam's bare chest, over his sculpted shoulders and lean stomach, making Sam shiver. Grizz's rough hands danced over Sam's skin for a moment, before griping at his hips tightly, walking him backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Pulling away, he motioned for Sam to sit as he removed his own sweater, discarding it with the rest of their clothes. Sam's gentle finger tips were soon gliding over Grizz's exposed stomach, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. His milky white skin tightly hugged each exposed muscle beautifully, his sternum and pecs were beautifully sculpted. His eyes drank him in, Sam's gaze drifting to where Grizz's sharp hip bones drifted down and disappeared behind the hem of his jeans. His eyes met Grizz's. They were dark and lust blown. Sam gulped.

"Lay down." Sam murmured, his heart pounding.

Grizz did as he was told, crawling past Sam, and laying down behind him on his bed. His heart was racing. His blood rushing south at Sam's dominant side coming out. Their first time, Sam had been on the bottom, telling Grizz it would be easier that way. Sam had experimented solo before, and didn't want to hurt Grizz their first time. It had made sense considering Grizz has been the top with girls before. But now, things were different. So much pent up emotion, Grizz needing to feel loved, Sam needing to both blow off steam and express how he truly felt.

Before Grizz knew it, Sam was sitting on his lap, his lips on his, their tongues practically battling for control. Sam had won, his hands running down Grizz's hip bones and squeezing them tightly, making his hips buck up in need of friction. Sam's lips traveled down Grizz's jawline, nipping at his sweet spot behind his ear. Grizz was already a mess, but he could care less if he made any noise. He needed this, he needed Sam.

Sam made sure to pace himself, trying not to loose control and go too fast as he kissed down Grizz's neck and collar bones, relishing in the feeling of being able to feel the vibrations of Grizz's moans through his skin, then to his sternum. Making his way to Grizz's left nipple and taking it between his teeth, using the pad of his tongue to manipulate the skin there, noting the rise of Grizz's heart beat. He loved this, he had missed this and craved this: getting Grizz riled up was probably his new favorite activity.

He pulled away and pulled at Grizz's jeans. "May I?" He asked, pointing down at the fabric.

Grizz nodded, perhaps way too eagerly. He watched with anticipation as Sam popped the button and slid down the zipper of his jeans, motioning for Grizz to lift up as he slid down his jeans and boxers, tossing them to the floor. Sam looked down at him, his oceanic eyes now a dark shade of stormy blue as he drank in the sight of his lover. Grizz loved looking at Sam like this, on top of him, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, biting his lip. It made him grow even harder.

Settling himself between Grizz's thighs and propping himself up on his elbows, Sam took Grizz into his hand, pumping him a few times, making Grizz's hips buck slightly at the much needed fiction. He had almost forgotten how large Grizz was. How interesting the colors of their skin looked tangled together. He waisted no time in taking Grizz's already rock hard cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the him and lapping at his tip eagerly. He was dripping already, keen for him.

Grizz was already a moaning mess, glancing down at Sam who was looking up at him with hooded eyes. The sight of Sam's lips wrapped around him like that drove him nuts. Absolutely nuts. He didn't want to wait any longer, a mixture of needing to be closer, and fear he might cum too soon.

"Sam." He signed, tugging on Sam's hair. Sam's lips left him making him whine.

"Sam, I need you. Now." He signed, his words punctuating what he could with how heavy he was breathing.

Sam nodded, rising to his knees as he crawled to the edge of the bed, opening Grizz's nightstand drawer, knowing that there would be the necessary supplies. Lotion, and a condom. Perfect.

"Do you want me to be on bottom again?" Sam asked, sitting on his haunches.

"No, I want you to... uhm. You know... I want to be close to you. In that way."

Sam nodded, knowing what he meant. He felt nervous, worried he wouldn't do well. He had never been on top before. He had never had sex before Grizz. But he knew that Grizz needed this. He needed to feel loved, wanted. Whole.

Sam settled himself on his back for a moment, tugging down his jeans and underwear. Glancing at Grizz, he knew he'd have to prep him. And that it would hurt at first like it had with him. Probably more so for Grizz.

Crawling back over to Grizz, he settled down between his thighs, leaning over him to kiss him. Both of them sighing at the feeling of their skin touching finally.

"I'll go slow, okay? I've got to get you ready first. Do you trust me?"

Grizz didn't hesitate, "I trust you."

Sam felt his heart melt as he kissed Grizz again before grabbing the lotion and lathering his fingers with the slippery substance his hand drifting in between Grizz's thighs.

"Just, try to relax okay? Bite my lip if it hurts too much. Push me away if you want me to stop. Promise?"

Grizz nodded, leaning up to kiss Sam as Sam's index finger ran circles around Grizz's entrance. Grizz whined slightly at the new yet pleasant sensation. Applying pressure, Sam slowly pushed one finger inside of his lover, he was tight. Grizz hissed, biting down on Sam's lip slightly. It was strangely unfamiliar and slightly painful. But oddly, it was pleasant after a few moments. Sam's digit moved in and out of him, curling and brushing against Grizz's prostate, sparking an unusual pleasure to burn in Grizz's navel. He moaned softly, Sam could tell he had found his spot at the vibrating feeling on his lips. He slowly inserted his middle finger, Grizz's grip tightening on Sam's shoulders.

"Relax, breathe." Sam murmured against Grizz's lips. He needed to relax or else he'd never get through this.

Sam glanced down and watched as Grizz's scrunched up face soon relaxed, giving Sam the okay to move his fingers. As he did so, curling them like he had before, Grizz's eyebrows raised. The sight of him made Sam grow hard, he was alluring like this. He had to remain calm, and focus on getting Grizz prepared. He didn't want to hurt him.

Sam curled his fingers, sissored them. Anything to get Grizz ready.

"Sam please. I'm ready. I need you inside me." Grizz signed, panting heavily.

Sam couldn't agree more, pulling his fingers out slowly, making Grizz whine at the empty feeling. He made quick work of rolling the condom on, pumping himself until he was fully hard.

"How should I...uhm. How do you want me?" Grizz asked, his face suddenly looked shy.

Sam tried to think of what would be easier on him. "Lay down on your back with a pillow under your hips." He instructed, singing with one hand, his other applying lotion to himself.

Grizz did as he was told, taking one of the pillows and resting his hips on it, laying down on his back. He was nervous, knowing it would hurt. But also desperate to feel close to Sam. He watched as Sam settled between his thighs, resting on his knees as he scooted as close as he could. "Thighs up." He signed, helping Grizz to lift his legs to give Sam a better angle.

Sam readied himself at Grizz's entrance, lining himself up. "Hold on to my shoulders and just breathe okay? If it's too much tell me."

Grizz nodded, holding onto Sam's shoulders and taking deep breaths. Sam pushed in slowly, Grizz's walls tightened around him out of instinct. Sam let out a throaty moan at the unfamiliar warmth and tightness, looking up at Grizz. Sam's gaze instantly reminded Grizz to breath as he hissed through gritted teeth. It felt foreign and strange, extremely painful. But he let Sam take control, pushing in more until he bottomed out, lightly brushing against Grizz's prostate as he stilled, watching Grizz with great determination not to bust at the tightness of his lover. The feeling of him was almost too much, it felt too good. Grizz felt himself relaxing.

"You can uhm. You can move now." Grizz panted.

Nodding, Sam raised Grizz's left leg and slowly pulled out about halfway, before pushing back in, letting out an obscene moan. The sounds Sam was making drove Grizz nuts and caused him to relax even further, it was a shame Sam couldn't hear how alluring his own moans were.

Sam was being so gentle and patient, much to Grizz's relief as his pain soon turned into pleasure. He found himself moaning with every one of Sam's trusts, but he needed more.

"More, Sam. P-please."

Sam didn't hesitate to speed up, moaning loudly at the friction. Grizz's warmth and tightness was overwhelming.

But it wasn't enough. Grizz needed to feel closer, that feeling from before when Sam had curled his fingers. "Deeper, Sam." He panted our, annouciating his words.

Sam pushed Grizz's thighs back to his chest, thanking god he was flexible, and angled his thrusts stategically, noting that he was doing well, judging by the look on Grizz's face. His eyebrows were raised, his jaw slack as his head lulled to the side, his chest heaving. Sam was dangerously close, the sight of Grizz, the feeling of him. With every thrust he felt that familiar beat behind his navel grow stronger. He took Grizz's cock in his hand as he pumped him quickly, matching the rhythm of his desperate thrusts. His back ached, and his knees were threatening to give out. But he was determined to bring Grizz to his boiling point.

"F-fuck, Sam. I'm getting close." Grizz panted, hoping to god Sam could read his lips and was close too. He was hitting his prostate dead on with every trust, causing Grizz to let out obscene moans. He didn't care that they were both being loud, that his house was full of other people. He could honestly care less.

Sam's speed quickened, dipping his hips to hit that spot harder as his hips pounded into Grizz's with great force, skin slapping against skin as he brought himself closer to his own high.

"Come with me, look at me." Sam moaned, his eyes falling on Grizz's hooded gaze.

Three more thrusts, and Grizz felt that coil unwind in his abdomen. Ribbons of white splashing against Sam's stomach. The sight of Grizz coming undone, the feeling of his walls clenching around him caused Sam to climax, his hips thrusting, riding through both of their highs as his chest fell to Grizz's, his head on his shoulder as his hips slowed to a hault 

The two laid there, the only sound in the room was the sound of their heavy breathing. Skin against skin, arms and legs intertwined as the two breathed together, coming down from their climaxes.

Sam sat up shakily, pulling out of Grizz. Sighing at the loss of heat as he discarded the condom in the trash bin, his body collapsing next to Grizz. He was spent. Pulling Sam close, Grizz held him tightly, kissing sloppy kisses in his hair. His hands running soothing circles up and down his back. They were both covered in sweat and bodily fluids. Tired. But they didn't care. They had reconciled. They were together and close again.

Grizz tapped Sam's shoulder. "I love you." He signed, smiling down at Sam. "So much."

Sam smiles tiredly. "I love you too."


End file.
